


Missing the Culture Festival

by DiamondsandPhoenixFire



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2001), Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Behavior, Character Study, Hurt No Comfort, Sickfic, Whump, canon typical manipulation, it's not wildly graphic but there's angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24913447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondsandPhoenixFire/pseuds/DiamondsandPhoenixFire
Summary: What’s up, I’m stressed and writing whump at 2 AM again. Also, I‘m too soft on the worst zodiac.This fic fills in a missing scene during the Culture Festival episode and should be spoiler free up to that point. Nothing major, just hints, and definitely free of the ch 97 spoiler.
Kudos: 5





	Missing the Culture Festival

**Author's Note:**

> I need to get back into writing fic because this all just appeared in 30 mins and it's been ages since I've written like that

“And you should know: Honda Tohru will be there.”

“Yes, Hatori, I know about the girl. I’d like to see this woman who’s been intruding on our secrets,” Akito snapped. “Come fetch me an hour before to get ready. Wouldn’t want to be late to the party.”

He watched the doctor leave, pondering the news.

Who was she to do this? Who was she to come in and get close to the zodiac, Akito’s Zodiac, where even he couldn’t? He felt a hot flicker in his chest. Who was this girl? He paced his room, picking at the hems of his clothes. They were raveling from his fidgeting, but what did it matter? There was money, there was always money. You could replace things like that. But this bond, this sacred bond he had with the Zodiac, couldn’t be replaced for any price. Nor by any outsider, especially not this Honda girl! What would she do when she realized how cursed the rest of them were? When Kyo removed his beads?

She’d leave, they’d have nobody. She could never understand, How could anyone, anyone outside? Kyo, and Yuki too, they’d come back. They’d have to come back. “Hatori!” Akito yelled, voice raw. “Hatori, come here.”

Almost immediately he entered Akito’s room. As it should be, as they all ought to be, here, together, sharing their ancient bond. “I want, I want you to -“ he stumbled and Hatori jerked forward, arms outstretched.

Once Akito regained his balance, Hatori spoke. “You’re sweating. Have you been exerting yourself?”

”I need to meet this Honda girl!” Akito cried. She’d be nothing special, of course. Nothing that could ever equal the bond Akito had with the zodiac. Some dull little nobody they reached out for, anyone would do, to get under Akito’s skin. But he’d rise above that. When, not if, they came crawling back, he’d welcome them... He sank down onto the bed.

Hatori reached into his bag and offered up a thermometer. Akito took it, sulkily, and slid it under his tongue. They were more little birds outside the window, pecking at the ground. The thermometer beeped. Hatori took it out of his patient’s mouth, as a father would to a child, and read it aloud. “39.5. A high fever.”

”Without me, they can’t - “ he started, only to be interrupted by a harsh cough.

“You’ve barely recovered from your previous illness. As your doctor, I must ask you to stay here and rest.” The doctor folded his hands. “Would you like me to stay here with you?“

And suddenly, he hated that calm look Hatori always had, like this was no big deal, like none of any of it was a big deal. Like they weren’t bound together by this heavenly, ancient power. Wasn’t that worth respecting, if anything was? He swept up a book off his bedside table and hurled it with a force that belied his current illness. Hatori dodged, face still implacable. Akito, suddenly weak, collapsed against the pillows. His head swam and he pressed his palms against his face.

“No, he spat. “You will go, since I am... since I am here. Bring me a photo of them, Kyo and Yuki. Together.” _And not with you, never with you_ , hissed a familiar memory to Akito. “Go!”

Hatori gathered his things and left. Akito was alone, not that it made much difference. He thrashed around, impatient, and blindly felt around his bedside table for the book he’d already forgotten he’d thrown. He’d show them. He’d show this Honda girl. But another day. His head felt like it was stuffed with cotton, and it ached.

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse you Mx. that's my emotional support manga


End file.
